Life is unfair
by Grey Fire Spells
Summary: The Puffs decided that they should get revenge on the horrible world. Changing their personality's and behavior so that they could survive in the world which is slowly being destroyed. After the puffs get abused and their hearts broken, they fled to a secret location. And when Townsville found out that their home town was slowly being taken over they were shocked to see who it is..
1. Chapter 1

Life is unfair

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **This is my first fanfiction and i hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1

The trio walked down the halls, people backing up and pressing into their lockers in fear. They knew who was walking down there passage way. Their heels softly tapping on the metal cold flooring was the only sound to be heard. The few people who were talking stopped mid-sentence and there eyes followed the trio, who walked with confidence. They knew what they were doing. And the students did too.

The school bell rang and everyone rushed into the hall, somehow not even hitting the trio who were smirking as they began to make sure there rags covered their mouths. The third person on the left walking the closest to the walls that had graffiti all over with a few signs spread out. You could tell it was a girl, with her average blonde hair. She looked so innocent, and those were the mistakes the victims made. She took her dirty hood that had a whole in it and placed it on her head, so only her crystal blue eyes could be seen. The others did the same only leaving bright pink eyes and dangerous light green eyes showing.

The middle one, the leader stepped forward as they reached their destination. The second eldest took out her two guns. The last one, the youngest got out her bow and arrows. The eldest, the leader took out her two swords, glinting in the shadows. Whoever looked at the trio, when their eyes light up and glow. Would get a vision of the pain the people felt, there screams ringing in their ears and the roars of victory. It wasn't human to be able to do that. And that's why they were called so many names buy so many people.

Standing in front of the old metal door that had the words 'meeting hall' carved in it, the eldest reached out with her hand that had faint red gloves on that didn't cover her fingers and pushed it open. The door made a huge creek, and since it was so dark, the only light was a faint one shining on the stage, but it was nothing compared to the luminous glow of the trios eyes.

Everyone in the hall gasped on what happened next.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Im sorry to make it so short, my other chapters will be much longer.**

 **Please let me know if i should continue this story or not**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys,**

 **thanks for the reviews and i have decided to make my chapters longer and i will also be putting prove's in this chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Bubbles**

The old fragile man who was busy speaking on the half fallen apart stage stopped talking when he saw us. Everyone was now looking at us, i couldn't help but scan the million of faces. Trying to figure out there personality, but mainly trying to see their story. Many people don't speak their story's, but if you look closer enough you could see their story's in their eyes. almost like an open book.

I liked to call them story's, i know its weird. But its simply the truth that is never spoken about. I remember, when I was younger i stumbled across a poor old man. He first had said to me...

 **Flash Back**

"You look sad, my dear" said the wrinkled man. I was confused because I had a bright cheerful smile on. I looked at the man again who was sitting on the side walk, he was wearing old rags that looked like they were once a bright red color.

"Oh my child, just because you have a beautiful smile on doesn't mean your story is hidden" Laughed the man in a husky voice.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked him, as i watched in curiosity as the man smiled at me. He shuffled his feet on the ground and seemed to find a comfortable position to sit in.

"Let me explain to you, Some people in this world don't like to tell their emotions. But, there is a way. Inside our eyes are hidden truths, I believe that each and every person has seen something others cant" explained the man as he began to slowly rise from the sidewalk. He looked at me and frowned,

"don't be sad my dear, and remember you can always see the truth if you look closely" The man pointed to his eyes, that i now noticed looked different from others. they seemed more calm and mysterious. The man wobbled down the road whistling and he soon disappeared.

 **End of Flash Back**

"Stand up!" Buttercup's voice broke me out of my thoughts. She probably is ordering people around, doing her thing as she puts it. Buttercup usually speaks up first, well technically she shouts. But anyway, because Buttercup has so much confidence she brings out this kind of vibe. I cant really explain it, but its almost like your brain is telling you to not mess with her.

We walked down the little path that was made by a bug gap between the chairs on the left and the chairs on the right. Most people were quivering and gasping as we walked past. i liked it when we did these dramatic entrances. It was fun, I liked to see people were paying attention to me. Some people, I could tell, were not happy with us being here. You could see in their eyes that they were plotting a revenge against us. But the funny thing is, they never ever seem to complete it.

"Mr Old Man, please my you get off the stage an take a seat" ordered Blossom. She was our leader, Buttercup and I were fine with it. She does after all have the brains. The man moved very fast off the stage and took a seat in a chair next to what i guess was another teacher.

"Lets get the show on the road..." Blossom started blabbing, but that was my cue. each one of us have a part to fill out in the plan. I really hated what i had to do, but I had to. Life isn't easy.

I quickly scanned the rows as my sisters started making their way up to the stage. I nearly missed it, He was around about sitting in a chair that was in the middle of the hall at the edge of the row. He had brown shaggy hair and freckles. his brown eyes were staring at a girl who was cuddling up to another boy in fear. He was the perfect victim.

I walked really quietly down the hall, close to the wall where the teachers were sitting, they didn't notice me because I may or may not have a secret way of doing things. Finally I got to where the boy was sitting and i made myself visible for just enough time to grab the boys arm. He looked at me in shock and i dragged him away from the other students and opened up a side door while no one barely even noticed I left.

"Whats your name?" i asked in a bored tone as i was thinking about how long it was gonna take me to get the money.

"Mitch" He replied as we walked down the corridor

* * *

 **My Second Chapter!**

 **Sorry that it is so short, i tried to make it longer but i really wanted to post the second chapter.**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors,**

 **In the next chapter (if i do one) it will be much longer because i'm planning to have some drama happen.**

 **Please review :) and thanks for reading ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, i have another chapter! i am planning to make this chpater much longer than the others cause i felt like i was being lazy. So here it is and please r&r.

Enjoy :):

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Bubbles**

"oh my gawd!" I threw another punch at Mitch. I was angry, and I knew if i didn't hurry up I was gonna be in trouble. i had stupidly miss-judged Mitch. He clearly wasn't depressed, stupid, lonely, dumb. All the things I thought he was, and honestly I don't feel bad at all.

"I'm not telling you!" Mitch shouted and I kicked him and punched him in the face. For the last five minutes I've been hitting him because he wouldn't tell me. I lifted him up by his collar and banged him against the grey lockers. He scrunched up his face as he tried to stop the tears running.

"Look, if you don't tell me where the safe is. I will, and I mean it. I WILL kill you" i warned Mitch for the final last time. Time was running out, and I was starting to get nervous. And I hated it when I got nervous cause I always felt weak when I get nervous. I guess Mitch knew I wasn't joking because he started nodding his head for yes. He couldn't really speak because I may or may have been choking him.

I smiled at Mitch and let go of him so he fell to the ground. "Right, lets get going. Oh! and Mitch if you lie to me I won't hesitate to shoot" I lightly warned Mitch, happy that we were finally getting somewhere. Mitch slowly got up and we began walking down the passage way.

After about another 5 minutes we finally came into view of a passage way that had a door on one of the sides with a gate covering it. I smiled and quickly took out my clip from my hair. I placed it in the key whole and with one quick turn I was into the money. It's actually funny, how such a simple tool could lead you to wealth.

Standing in the room I began looking for the money until I came across something very interesting.

* * *

 **Buttercup**

Why is Bubbles taking so long?! We had a time limit. Blossom was stalling, and she hated stalling. Don't ask me why. I was busy teasing a boy who I think was one of the "popular" boys by the way the other kids kept whispering to him. So being immature I kept standing by him and borrowing my eyes at him, almost like I was planning to do something bad to him. It was quite funny to watch, how he would always tense so much when I look at him. But when a friend glances at him he is back to being the chilled cool kid.

I was just about to start walking towards the kid when I heard a noise, it wasn't the sound of an animal, or a person. But it did sound like an engine. I glanced at Blossom and noticed a slight hesitation in her sentence, she must have also heard the noise. Being the tough person I am, I straightened my back tightened my grip on my two guns, and walked down the gap between the chairs and outside of the hall.

It was quiet, too quiet. That was the first thing I noticed. The passage was completely empty and I couldn't hear the sounds of the engine anymore. That worried me, we had _a lot_ of enemies out there, but there was one group in particular that worried me. They somehow were always hunting us down, but we too afraid to fight them especially after what they did...

I shuddered as I remembered the awful, treacherous memories. I tried to distract myself from my thoughts by thinking it was a late teacher.

I reached the front door, that let me have a view of the parking lot. I gasped, I couldn't believe it. No, it wasn't possible, _they_ could not have found us that quickly. I stumbled backwards as I saw two of the figures start making their way towards the entrance. I looked further down the parking lot and saw the third figure entering the school in a different place. I quickly grabbed my guts that were running down the hall way and ran all the way back to Blossom.

* * *

 **Blossom**

I heard a crash and I gasped as I saw my younger sister, who I thought was mature swing from a rope I had no idea where she got from. She had crashed through the a pair of Windows, the look on her face immediately told me that danger was near. Screams were heard as the glass hit the people. Just at that moment the hall doors flew open revealing my other sister.

"Runnnnnnnnnnn!" She shouted and that's when I saw coming behind her was a figure in red...

I gasped and and took out my swords. I heard a thud next to me and saw Bubbles had landed and Buttercup was running towards us.

"I have the money" I heard Bubbles whisper as we watched the figures stand by the door way. I tried to stop myself from trembling but boy was I scared.

"You know what, lets go" Buttercup suggested and I nodded my head. "Home base?" Bubbles asked and Buttercup nodded her head. Home base was the only place _they_ haven't found.

"Right, I'm taking the flying root" Bubbles stated and grabbed her rope that was still flying about.

"I think I'm just gonna do a crash coarse" Buttercup said, typical she chooses to go with the flow. I of course had a plan. It was simple, all i had to do was stay invisible...

"Lets GO!" i shouted as i saw them charge forward. Buttercup ran out of the side door near by the stage and Bubbles flew out of her window. She was always good at gymnastics. I ran behind the stage curtain and began to climb up it. finally, trying to keep my balance i climbed up onto one of the beams that reached to the other side of the hall where i saw a window i would just be able to fit through. i began walking across the beam, i wasn't worried about falling i had great balance. I was worried they will randomly decide to look up and see me, if they do I'm doomed.

I finally reached the window and used my shoe to brake the window. I poked my head out of the window and gulped as i looked out of the window. My plan was clearly not gonna work out...

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry that it was so short.

:):

please review if you want any particular person to speak in the story :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I have another chapter :): Sorry if this chapter is weird I wrote it in the morning and my brain hadn't properly woken up :)**

 **please read and review :)**

 **I don't own Power puff girls :(**

* * *

chapter 4

 **Blossom**

Oh dear, I'm doomed. R.I.P to me, might as well fall on to the ground and go splat. Dead. I will never ever be able to do it. It's not humanly possible. No one can walk across such a tiny beam that has a crack in the middle of it. Come to think of it I swear the crack is mocking me. Just staying in that place, laughing at me.

I sighed, my brain was going pyscho. I took a deep breath and crawled so fast across the beam. I was so proud of my self even if I did slip and my one leg ended up flying off the beam

 _Creeek!_

I was standing ion the bigger bar when I heard the creek. I looked back to the beam and saw that I was very unstable. There was a big thud and I saw the beam fall down to the ground. I was happy that I didn't have to o see the crack anymore. I was planning to make a grudge against that crack.

Deciding that I was taking way to long I began jumping all over the beams, finally after going through a maze of beams and heart attack's I finally came to the back door of the school. I jumped down and practically broke my foot from the impact. I quickly unlocked the door and peeked my head out. I noticed that Bubbles and Buttercups motor bikes were gone. Quietly I tip toed over the grass to where the dead tree was and hoped on my bike. I quickly fired up my engine as quietly as I could and slowly began moving.

Just st as I was gonna leave the school property I didn't only hear one engine, and that's what worried me. I turned to look behind me and noticed a dark red and black bike speeding towards me.

"Shoot" I muttered to myself and went full speed out of the property and down the gravel road.

* * *

 **Buttercup**

"Dam...Dam, please don't die"

I was doomed, my fuel was running out and I wasn't at home base. Shouldn't have gone so fast. Urgh, this can not be happening.

I was busy driving on the gravel road, but I was trying to think where I could get petrol. We have petrol at home base. The town has petrol, but they both so far away.

Only when I drove slowly past Blue Mountain, a big mountain that my sisters and I set up base 3 in case something happens I had an idea. I swerved off the road and went into the dead grassland. When I was half way getting to the mountain I heard my engine die. I was gonna cry, I had to take my bike up the mountain.

I sniffed and jumped off my bike and began running while pushing it. Finally I came to the hidden path way that can not be seen if you standing on the road.

Slowly I began pushing my bike up the twisting path that led to base 3. _They_ haven't found most of our bases, they mostly find the places where we busy attacking or something. Bubbles is really good at camouflaging.

20 minutes later of groaning and pushing the bike.

"Oh my gawd!" I shouted to myself as I finally reached the cave entrance. I walked into the pitch dark cave and fumbled around until I found the string. I held the string in my hands and followed it until I hit a certain part of the cave wall. I put my hand on the wall and flipped a switch. A faded light flickered on at the back of the cave. We couldn't have too much light in case someone spots it during the night.

I walked over to the back of the cave to where there was a dent in the wall and pushed aside the cloth that looks like the cave and walked into a small room. I opened up a cupboard and took out a big bottle that had oil in it.

I quickly filled up my tank, still grumbling that I ran out of fuel and anything could have happened.

* * *

 **Bubbles**

"You can't stop me!" I shouted to the dark blue motor bike that was below me. I was busy swinging from tree to tree. I know you must think I'm weird. But I may or may have not lost control of my bike and it may have crashed into a tree. But I wasn't worried, it was getting old anyway.

At the moment I was busy being chased by _him._ It was fun, I liked the story being swapped around. He was getting irritated and I was laughing. I loved it, I felt unstoppable. like there was this new energy flowing threw me.

I giggled as i did a forward roll in the sky dodging a bullet he sent flying. Finally about 50 meters further i would be at home base. Unfortunately, that also meant I need to get rid of him. I quickly landed on the floor and used my powers to create a blue force field. It was a new spell, none of the brothers knew about it, they probably didn't even know we still had our powers.

The surprise I gave to him was absolutely too funny, the way he suddenly stopped his bike and went flying off and into a tree just made me laugh. I laughed and enjoyed the moment and hopped onto his unscratched bike and began driving away, still smiling

until...I heard the gun shot

* * *

 **IM AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY. I KNOW MY CHAPTER IS SHORT AND I APOLOGISE ITS JUST EASIER TO DO SHORT CHAPTERS THAN LONG**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**

:):


	5. Chapter 5

**I have another chapter :):**

 **I hope you enjoy and please review and the next chapter will just have some sister bonding time (eg. Fights) or something like that.**

* * *

 **Buttercup**

I was trying to fix my bike, it had quite a few problems and since the all the tools were here I decided why not. I was busy replacing my tires since I found out that one of them had a whole in it when I heard a bang like a gun shot. I quickly walked over to a window that Bubbles had put in the cave wall and looked out of it and saw the road. I also noticed there was a red blur really close to home base in the distance. I saw a dark blue motor bike which was probably one of the brothers,

who was coming to help Bri- I stopped myself. I couldn't believe I nearly said one of their names. I shook my head and quickly fixed up my bike, I had to help Blossom. Two against one wasn't fair.

I fixed up my my bike and turned it on, the engine roared alive and I sprang into action. I quickly went back the way I had come out, except now it was so much easier.

Finally i reached the bottom of the mountain, not caring how loud I was I sprinted across the field. I saw the blue brother was looking at me, but something was different. He had long blonde hair flowing out if the helmet. That was really odd. I never really knew he had grown his hair so long that he kinda looks like Bubbles.

 _Oooooohhhhhhh I understand now, lol I'm so dumb_

i realised that it was actually Bubles riding the bike, it actually makes a lot more sense now why the person was wearing girl clothes. I joined next to Bubbles on the road and we started driving at turbo speed towards Blossom and him. Bubbles and I split ways so we surrounded them.

Currently Blossom was busy throwing lasers at Brick who was flying around shooting fire balls.

 _Why wasn't she flying?_

My question was soon answered when I saw her limp sideways to avoide getting struck. Blossom had hurt her leg, it kinda explained the red stuff dripping from her leg. I quickly parked my bike and jumped off it, I stood in a fighting position and put a shield around blossom as a bug fire ball headed towards her. I saw a strike of blue and saw Bubbles was in the sky screaming his head off with her super scream and colourful words.

He started holding his head trying to block out the scream. I saw him lower down in the sky, and I knew he was getting weaker. Quickly I bolted into the sky and kicked him with super strength. He got a surprise, and since he wasn't ready for a fight he flew far away in the sky.

"Glad his gone" I heard Bubbles mutter as she flew back to the ground and began walking towards Blossom.

"Right, race you there" I stated and ran to jump on my bike. Bubbles waited a second longer until Blossom had slowly managed to get on the back of her bike.

Soon we were flying down the road, even tho the road started curving we carried on driving straight. We stopped when we came to a big dead tree. Mr Desd Guy I named it. That caused a fight between Blossom and I who insisted that trees don't have to be guys. But surprisingly I won the fight. Anyway Blossom hoped off Bubbles bike and limped towards one of the tree branches. She pulled it downwards and the trunk opened, almost like a door. Blossom walked into the tree and she soon disappeared. Bubbles looked at me first and she sprinted into the door first, gee and I thought I was the most immature one.

After Bubbles disappeared I grumbled as I went into th trunk and pressed a certain peice of the tree and the door closed. I felt the floor beneath me fall away and I dropped downwards, I looked downwards and saw that the trampoline wasn't there? Why was I so worried? Because that trampoline is suppose to soften my landing. Quickly I began flying while I held my bike. It was a lot harder tho, cause I was running out of energy. Just as I got closer to the floor I stopped flying. Unluckily I had somehow mis-judged how far I was off the ground. And the last couple of meters of my drop I tumbled and fell flat on my stomach.

i slowly looked up and saw my bike was in perfect shape, unfortunately my body was not.

"Alright! Who moved the dam trampoline?" I shouted as I threw my helmet off as I entered the lounge. I saw Bubbles lying in the floor holding Octi her stuffed Octopus, and Blossom resting in the couch reading an old book. My helmet just missed Octi's head as it landed right in front of it. Bubbles slowly turned around and gave me a fierce glare, I smiled sheepishly at her while I saw Blossom raise an eye brow at Bubbles.

"So,Who is gonna answer my question" I stated and Blossom pointed to bubbles who suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. I rolled my eyes at her and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and gasped...


	6. Author Note

Hi everyone, sorry that I haven't updated. My story wasn't really going anywhere so I have decided to stop using fanfiction. Also I would like to announce that I now am using Wattpad. It's a great app and I am publishing a story on Wattpad. I will really appreciate it if you go check it out. It's called Breaking Point by caseywilliams13 (my username).

Thank you you all for the support and everything.

:):

Enjoy the rest of your day.


End file.
